Alice of Human Sacrifice
by Wolf Eared Girl
Summary: 'In some place, was a dream, Who dreamed it, was unknown Such a truly Tiny dream it was, The little dream thought, I don't want to dissapear! And so I won't!
1. The First Alice Emilia

_'In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unkown  
Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
The little dream thought,_  
**_'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?_**!'  
_The Little dream thought and thought,  
And came up with something._  
**_'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!_**

**The First Alice- Spade Murderer- Emilia**

The first Alice was a brave woman of red, she feared nothing as she walked through the forest of wonderland. A sword was held in her right hand, strong and proud of what she had….she thought she was the strongest, she thought she can take out anything that she pleased! And so she did! She cut down countless creatures in her way, creating a red path, thinking she would never get caught! But oh yes….she did.

Emilia walked proudly through wonderland with a sword in her right hand, never forgetting to slay what was in her way! Oh did she love the color of blood, RED, but she did have an idea that she would leave a red, bloody path!

"Where am I?" The fearless Alice thought over and over to herself. Her anger overtook her, she was becoming impatient!

"The Alice of the SPADE." A voice whispered through the trees and down the Alice's spine.

"What? WHO'S THERE?" She gave a holler and even a wave of her sword, but nothing happened. Emilia growled in aggravation and searched her surroundings closely. A shadow slithered around her, before the poor alice could scream, she was captured and kept like a prisoner…but by who?

_The first Alice bravely entered into wonderland, with a sword in her bloody right hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her trail. That Alice in the forest so lost, was found and locked away tight. Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she ever exist_.


	2. The Second Alice Oblio

_'In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unknown  
Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
The little dream thought,_  
**_'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?_**!'  
_The Little dream thought and thought,  
And came up with something._  
**_'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!_**

**The Second Alice- Mad Diamond Man- Oblio**

The second alice was a fragile man of blue, he was nothing more than a performer on the street making money for the songs to please the towns people. The young man wrote tons and tons of music in order to be as happy as ever! But he thought it wasn't enough, "I need more music! I must make more! I MUST!" He stayed up day and night writing hymns. Little did this Alice now, he was becoming mad!

Oblio eyes were filled with happiness as he sang but he sang false notes to fill his void! "It isn't enough! I must do better!" This poor Alice was pushing himself more, and more to becoming completely insane.

"The Alice of the DIAMOND!" He didn't not know what that voice was or where it was coming from, so he chose to ignore the nuisance. The blue man didn't know any better to ignore it.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Oblio couldn't think of anything, he was already mad as a hatter! The blue alice reached for his rose designed gun and shot himself in front of the poor villagers. He never sang another song after that, his blue rose garden turned into an evil color of red, blood red.

_The second alice was a fragile man of the diamond. He wrote the finest songs throughout wonderland. Never realizing what a mad man he became always making mad songs without restrain. This young man was a foolish one indeed, shooting himself before his tea. His blue rose garden turned a unpleasant color of red. Never again making his songs because of death._


	3. The Third Alice Aubrey

_'In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unknown  
Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
The little dream thought,_  
**_'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?_**!'  
_The Little dream thought and thought,  
And came up with something._  
**_'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!_**

**The Third Alice- Green Queen- Miss Aubrey**

The Third Alice was a graceful once indeed; she was the sweetest apple of the bunch. The town's people loved her good deeds and so did the country's prince. This Alice rose into the throne to become this country's queen! But she did not know any better; she became as paranoid as ever! She was turning red, she was becoming rotten!

* * *

Aubrey soft fully smiled at her kingdom, not a worry was bothering her. Well…until she saw that there were at least 2 guards surrounding her. 2 guards weren't enough, for a mad land like Wonderland you should have about 20 guards surrounding a royal one like herself! She truly thought she was going to suffer from her death. This Alice became paranoid, she was scared, the kingdom obeyed every command that she gave…

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Aubrey shouted as the victims cried out, she killed anyone who left the kingdom and entered the kingdom. This poor little alice could only see pure blood in her sight. "I would have to kill them tonight." The Green Queen thought eagerly as she watched two people enter the kingdom. Slowly Aubrey started becoming the Red Queen or Bloody Red as the villager's would call the witch. OFF WITH HER BLOODY RED HEAD! Is what the second Alice used to say. But! You already know how that story went!

_The third alice was a graceful woman of wonderland, charming people so she could last. Never forgetting to be sweet to them as well, becoming the sweetest that she could tell. This alice became the country's queen, making a strange country indeed. The sweetness turned into pure bitterness, the country **now** knew that she exist._


	4. The Fourth Alice Jayrn and Kerith

_'In some place, was a dream,  
Who dreamed it, was unknown  
Such a truly Tiny dream it was,  
The little dream thought,_  
_**'I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
How do I get People to watch me?**_!'  
_The Little dream thought and thought,  
And came up with something._  
_**'If I get people to stray into me,  
and let them make the world!**_

**The Fourth Alice-Jayrn and Kerith**

The Fourth Alice was a pair of twins that wandered through wonderland, the duo started their journey from a large tower. Both of them were happy and cheerful till the last strain of pale blonde hair on their head. Sight seeing, drinking tea near blue roses, and walking down a red bloody path. They traveled here and there without a worry, they were certainly careless in the mad land.

* * *

"Sister!" The Alice boy cried to his twin as she skipped down the bloodly path ahead of him. Something wasn't right, something was there. The boy, Kerith, was the responsible one, the one that worried. The girl, Jayrn, was the happy-go-lucky person, the one that didn't care.

"What?" The Alice girl cried in frustration, Kerith had warned her once about wonderland but she ignored and denied him. Something caught the female's eyes, her icy blue eyes. A cage that was rotting, rusting, and broken. The bars were beat to a pulp and a gory body laid inside. Crows eating the remaining parts, Jaryn froze up and looked at her brother that stood by her side, squinting at the grotesque body. A sword laid beside the boy's foot, a red handle with a silver blade.

___The first Alice bravely entered into wonderland, with a sword in her  
bloody right hand._

Kerith reached for the weapon as if he were possessed, his hand owned the blade.

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her trail._

Jayrn looked at the corner of her eye, her brother was giving her a smile. A smile that she won't forget, insanity mixed with happiness.

_That Alice in the forest so lost, was found and locked away tight._

Kerith's eyes glew a bloody red as he rose his sword.

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she ever__  
exist._

_SLASH! _Crimson blood sprayed Kerith's body and seeped from his sister's. "No longer am I a prisoner." Was the last words he said, as if the first alice was him.

**_"Who will be the next Alice?"_**


End file.
